Ninjago Aspen heights Crossover
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: (And Aspen Heights crossover) After season 4 of Aspen Heights, Elita goes missing again. Callan and Lenny must participate in the tournament of elements to win her back. While on that island they discover enemies and allies, who work together to find not just Elita but Zane too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Aspen Heights and Ninjago fans, please read!**

 **Aspen Heights: agtube show I watch on youtube, awesome show!**

Episode 1 Elita?

Here's the link to season five intro,

watch?v=VEDlznQTCJY

Sofia: Previously on Aspen Heights

Callan: I love you Elita.

Elita: I love you too, I guess...

(Abadon, walks in)

Callan: It's the Abadon!

Abadon: I'm only here for her.

(Knocks out Elita and Callan, screen goes black)

Sofia: Three days later...

(Shows Callan in his room, Ben walks in)

Ben: Hey I thought you left like literally three days ago.

Callan: I don't remember why I didn't leave.

Ben: Where's Elita?

Callan: You're right! Where's Elita?

(Callan runs outside, calling Elita's name, running around insanely, all of a sudden he bumps into Lenny, Callan stands up)

Callan: You! Don't you run away from me!

(Holds hand up in defense, Lenny falls on her back)

Callan: where did the Abadon hide Elita?

Lenny: I don't know!

Callan: Tell me!

Lenny: I literally don't know!

Callan: you sure?

Lenny: yes I'm sure, I was trapped with Dorothy this whole time to make an Aspen spell

Callan: so you admit it! you do work with the Abadon!

Lenny: they force me, they say I have no choice!

Callan: you're coming with me to find Elita.

Lenny: like I'll ever have a choice...

Callan: we're going into the woods.

Lenny: the woods aren't they off limits?

Callan: they say they're off limits, but that doesn't mean we can't go into the woods

Lenny: actually it does make a difference Callan

Callan: it makes a difference that you're a traitor!

Lenny: NO I'M NOT!

Callan: then kindly apologize for bringing the Abadon, which Elita nearly lost her life to kill and you just brought back to life without cracking a single sweat

Lenny: I won't apologize for something I didn't do!

Callan: you did do this!

(something hits Callan in the face, he reveals that it is a note)

Callan: (Gasps) Elita, has been kidnapped by the Abaddon!

Lenny: What?

Callan: It says, if we don't participate in something called the tournament of elements we will never see her again.

Lenny: You see I'm not in on this! I wanna be against the Abaddon!

Callan: Apparently not enough considering you brought him back!

Lenny: Look! Where do they want us to meet?

Callan: The docks at the end of Ninjago city?

Lenny: I know where that is

Callan: That's because you work for the Abaddon!

Lenny: No! Not because I worked for the Abaddon, because I live in Ninjago City!

Callan: I guess I believe, but 1 issue from you and I will throw you halfway across the globe, you hear me?

Lenny: Yes!

(Goes to them at Ninjago City Docks, Lenny's hair is in a ponytail, that reveals her scar)

Lenny: Why did you tell me to wear my hair so they see my scar?

Callan: Because they need to know that we're here!

Lenny: Okay!

(They walk by Jay who is confused at what the scar is)

Jay: what power do you have?

Lenny: I'm an Aspen.

Callan: we're both Aspens!

Jay: what can you do?

Lenny: I can do this!

(Lifts Jay in the air)

Jay: PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE!

Callan: put him down.

(starts using his own powers to lore him down, but they argue over it, and Jay is flying up and down)

Jay: put me down

(Callan pushes Lenny off her feet and sets Jay on the ground, when he's on the ground, he runs away)

Callan: what in the Aspen colony was that about?!

Lenny: I didn't trust him

Callan: I don't give an Aspen if you didn't trust him, I saw his eyes there's ether aspen or height in him somewhere.

Lenny: that was what I was thinking, maybe he's a height!

Callan: an aspen or height that doesn't know how to use his powers

Lenny: maybe you're right and maybe I'm wrong, but do we really wanna risk that? Let's get on the boat.

Callan: okay

(the boat begins to set sail, Lenny is standing on the side of the ship, Kai walks over to her)

Kai: girlfriend, I think you need to fire down a bit, my friend Jay was lifted in the air by you, how you and your friend...

Lenny: he isn't my friend! If anything he hates me.

Kai: you don't whether someone hates you or loves you.

Lenny: I know he hates me.

Kai: what's your name?

Lenny: Lenny windflower.

Kai: Lenny, unique, I'm Kai master of fire.

Lenny: hi...

Clouse in the distance: welcome to Chen's island.

(Lenny walks over to Callan)

Lenny: someone asked me my name...

Callan: what did you say?

Lenny: I said my name was Lenny

Callan: Lenny, you're supposed to keep it a secret, you don't know if we'll bump into a you-know-what.

Lenny: Lenny's not my real name

Callan: I can sorta get that one! Never mind that if Elita's on that island, we'll find her somewhere...

(Skips to the Abaddon and Chen at a dungeon)

Chen: I hold all the cards!

(inside the dungeon, Elita and Zane are tied up)


	2. Episode 2 Only One Can Remain

**Hey guys! Episode 2 of 10, but in this episode the two teams will work together, and where do you think Elita is, let me know in the Reviews!**

Sofia: Last time on Aspen Heights...

Callan: Elita, has been kidnapped by the Abaddon!

Lenny: What?

Callan: It says, if we don't participate in something called the tournament of elements we will never see her again...

(Season 5 intro plays)

Lenny: someone's staring at me...

(Lenny lifts her hood to reveal that it's Sofia)

Callan: Sofia what are you doing here?

Sofia: more likely what are you doing here? Lenny? You're here too!

Callan: mind explaining Sofia?

Sofia: I'm gonna go help find Elita..

Lenny: how did you figure it out?

Sofia: I had to do something I never wanted to do... I had to use my powers... a height got left behind and I forced him to tell me where the height island was.

Callan: height island? That's something I didn't know about you Lenny!

Sofia: Lenny didn't know any of this Callum, not even my mother knew, it was top secret...

(the people start getting off the boat)

Lenny: Let's just find Elita and get outta here!

(goes to The ninjas)

Jay: then they argued over putting me down.

Garmy: I know those people, aspens it takes a lot to gain their trust.

Cole: why?

Garmy: ever notice something, son have I ever told you about my mother?

Lloyd: never dad

Garmy: my father may have been the first spinjitzu master but my mother was a height, the Aspens worst enemies... But the Aspens and the elemental masters parted a side with each other, the elemental masters survived, but unfortunately the Aspens did not...

(Sofia recognizes Garmy and walks over to him)

Sofia: Great uncle?

Garmy: my wonderful great niece, you've grown...

Sofia: so has the chosen one.

Garmy: The chosen is still alive?

Sofia: yes, she is.

Garmy: she?!

Sofia: the chosen one... the Elita, she is alive.

Garmy: Lloyd meet your second cousin.

Sofia: you're related to the Abaddon?

Garmy: my uncle, he's here isn't he?

Sofia: yes.

Callan: care to explain, Sofie.

Garmy: Aspens, you still side against your own people like your mother?

Sofia: yes I do, I follow on whose side I was born to be with, I may not be an Aspen, but my cousin is trapped on this island, well my gang's leaving, I'll see you around.

(Sofia leaves Garmy)

Callan: I'm serious Sofia! Who were they?

Sofia: someone I just knew...

(Goes to them in an arena)

Callan: you never told me that you had more cousins?

Sofia: Well I...

(Trumpet blows song)

Clouse: All rise for Master Chen.

(Chair sets on ground to reveal master Chen)

Chen: Welcome to the tournament of elements! Now everyone can all die or wrap their attention to me!

Sofia: not to mention Chen's the master of strange jokes...

Chen: Hee hee hoo hoo, never before so many elemental fighters under one roof, I see master of fire, earth, shadow, speed, a few Aspens, and even a prophesied green savior, and a former pupil has returned. This symbol before you is for the Anacondrai, fieriest serpentine to ever roam ninjago, it is said... only one can remain.

(Board comes up to reveal Lenny and Callan in different boards)

Callan: thank goodness, we don't have to fight each other for awhile.

Sofia: Better find Elita before that then...

Chen: Behold a jadeblade, here it represents life, get it move on! Allow opponents to steal, loser! The rules are simple. Every match will be different. No two fights will be the same, your powers will keep you in the tournament, use it or lose it!

Sofia: What happens if they lose?

Chen: Lose? Who here likes to lose? Now please enjoy my island, it's a super fun happy place! Fun time on me!

Clouse: now you'll each be shown to your rooms...

(Lenny and Callan are separated into their own rooms)

Kapkui 1: Your room Mistress Lenny.

Lenny: Wow! Thanks! And they think I'm the villain...

(Goes to Callan in his room looking at the same picture of Elita shown at the beginning of season 4)

Callan: I'll find you...

Chen:Let the tournament begin, hidden around my island are jade blades for every elemental master except for one, the person to return to the palace arena empty handed loses! And the tournament begins...now!

Callan, Lenny, Jay: Now?!

(Master of wind enters Lenny's room, not Anna from frozen)

Whip: You could use some fresh air! You petty Aspen!

(They argue over the jade blade, but Lenny ends up getting it, it goes to Callan who is struggling unlike Lenny to get his, goes to ninjas, who are each struggling to get their own, Lenny passes Cole and uses her powers to hand him a jade blade, then kicks one out of Shade's hand for Lloyd, but she can't find Kai and Jay and decides to head to the arena, Finally Callan and the gang except for Kai have got a jade blade)

Lenny: Good job Callan! You made it!

Callan: where's master of Fire?

Lenny: who cares?

Callan: I care, Lenny!

Lenny: he's not from our school!

Callan: I know, but he could be one of our kind!

Lenny: Okay...

(It is revealed that Karloff lost the battle and is sent down a trapdoor, after the round of the tournament is over, dinner is set)

Sofia: Let's find a place to sit...

(They see a table that has room for them, that the ninjas are sitting at)

Sofia: Mind if we sit with you?

Jay: Disappear you crazy Aspens! This is a private conversation!

Lenny: You want me to lift you in the sky again?

Jay: Matter of fact come on sit down, the more the merrier.

Lenny: I don't like it here...

Callan: None of us do Lenny! That's why we're gonna find Elita tonight and get outta here!

Sofia: Look I'm not welcome to sneak around, I can't go with you two.

Jay: Wait, whose Elita?

Lenny: Pipe it lightning!

Kai: tonight we need to find Zane and get off this crazy island!

Lenny: Wait, whose Zane?

Jay: Pipe it Aspen!

Callan: Wait a minute, you're here for someone too?

Lloyd: Our friend Zane.

Callan: Why don't we look for both of them together!

Lenny and Jay: WHAT?!

Lloyd: Whatever we all see we don't anyone about it, do I make myself clear?

Callan and Lenny: clear!

Kai: okay so here's the plan, we meet in my room at midnight don't be late...

(Master of invisibility walks over)

Paleman: mind if I join you.

Jay: disappear pal! This conversation's private!

(Paleman turns invisible, but his lunch tray is still there)

Jay: we all know you're here, we can see your lunch tray.

Lenny: you know what that means... It means...HIT THE ROAD, AND BEAT IT!

(Callan and Cole look at them as Paleman runs away)

Cole: wow guys, you're really mean.

Callan: agree!

Lenny: He's thinks he can sneak into our Elita and Zane conversation just by turning invisible, I'm an Aspen, I'm not naive.

Jay: you see what this island's doing to me! It's corrupting me! It has to stop! We'll see you tonight.

(The two teams meet and start finding the gang, but it is revealed that Kai's bed is a trapdoor, they sneak down and see a couple of cultist heading to a meeting there's six of them, the two teams grabbed them and took put their clothes on, and they use some chocolate that Cole brought down as tattoos, it is shown that Cole is licking his and is annoying Lenny in the process)

Lenny: would you stop licking your tattoos!

Cole: It's chocolate I can't resist!

Lloyd: please just try to fit in!

(Clash of sound gets their attention, Chen and a hooded man comes out, he takes off his hood to reveal that it's the Abaddon)

Abaddon: Bring the loser of the tournament out!

(A cultist and a cloaked height bring Karloff in)

Karloff: Let Karloff go! Karloff wish he not sign up for this!

(They set him down in front of the Abaddon and Chen)

Chen: it is said...

Both: only one can remain...

Abaddon: he said use it or lose it!

(The Abaddon and Chen steal Karloff's powers, using Ice and levitation of the Aspen)

Lenny: Oh my gosh, they took Karloff's powers!

Callan: and they used ice and levitation, which means they stole Zane and Elita's powers too!

(It is shown that chocolate is streaming down Jay and Lenny's faces)

Lloyd: Jay, Lenny your faces!

Jay: All of our faces! The chocolate's melting!

Cloaked Height: who are they?

Chen: Intruders! We must not let them escape!

(They get chased around but a trap for a snake comes out, and they nearly get eaten by the purple snake, but a trapdoor is revealed bringing them back to Kai's room)

Lloyd: Are we?...

Callan: yep, back in Kai's room...

Jay: from now on, no more sneaking around, let's just follow the rules!

Kai: we may have not found Zane or Elita, but we found two things just as important, this tournament isn't about glory, it's about Chen and that cloaked guy stealing all of our elemental powers.

Callan: That's the Abaddon, but we're glad we found someone to help us on our journey of finding Elita, and we promise that if we find Elita, we find Zane too, we all agree on that

All: agreed!

Cole: that was close, we all could have gotten caught...

Jay: yeah a little too close!

(Turns around to reveal a hole on the leg of his pants, goes to Dorothy and Clouse with the snake)

Dorothy: So they are working together...

Clouse: don't worry my friends, they'll pay for what they've seen...

 **Long chapter huh? So do you think Elita is gonna be with Zane or somewhere else? REMINDING YOU REVIEW!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm Leaving...**

 **You wanna know why? It's because none reviews and when none reviews I feel like none reads, and when I feel like none reads I feel worthless here...**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	4. This is not goodbye

**DEAR PEOPLES,**

 **Meanwhile people are wondering "why the hell hasn't she updated anything?" well I'm giving the truth out! My computer is acting like CRAP! I'm stressed out and tired, I can't do it right now! Now this is not goodbye, I promise you, I'm not gone for good. I just need a bit of a break from the stress, I'm not just leaving here I'm leaving Quotev too. I need time to myself to get over the stress and pressure, please understand, Please! Remember I love you guys and you support me so much, I will return I promise, I don't know when, but expect me to come back, LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	5. I'M BACK!

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _I'M BACK! like I told you I would, I decided to try destroying the stress and moving on. I am currently editing "Frozen the rebooted theme and Ice masters" I want to make better versions of them, could you check out the editing for frozen? Cause I want more eyes to see more errors that I can fix in the first three to four chapters? As for the shorts and Songs. I am about to start doing a song, and a one shot. Ice masters. I will work on that. Frozen will be back soon! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE EDITING ON FROZEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?  
_**


	6. A Little Update Thingy

**Hey Guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 and I have some sort of update/where the hell are all my stories thingy. First things first, I have been very upset lately because the two people who inspired me to create my fanfiction account are nowhere to be seen, (well one of them are still around, but she stopped writing the series that inspired me:() As they are slipping away from fanfiction, I am losing my inspiration and I don't get as much from readers. I am not leaving (again), it's just that things are just going to be slower due to lack of inspiration. Here's what is going to happen.**

 **Frozen Tournament of Elements: I am in the middle of writing chapters for this, don't worry about this one.**

 **The Memory Ninja: Work in progress, I want to continue writing this.**

 **Ice Masters: I am stuck on this one, need a bit of ideas and inspiration until I reach the Titanium Ninja episode chapter thingy.**

 **Elemental Defenders: I have ideas for this, I just need some time to set up the book :)**

 **Ninjago Funny One Shots: I am kinda drifting away from this guys, but I am working on a one shot at the moment (Just a head's up! This one includes some spoilers and new characters for Skybound) I might be wrapping this one up though :(**

 **Song Parodies: I am probably going to be dropping this one. I am just not into modern music and I am running out of songs for this series, sorry guys :(**

 **Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISHE: I am working on this! Do you mind if I were to skip the episodes I don't have any ideas for and wait until I come up with ideas for the ones that I don't?**

 **Ninjago Aspen Heights: Guys, I am dropping this one. Alexis hasn't updated Aspen Heights in forever and she has changed the series and I really don't enjoy writing this crossover anymore :(**

 **I have no idea what to expect from the future. Don't worry I am not dropping Fanfiction, just slowing down. I haven't really been in the mood for writing Fanfiction lately, but I will continue for the readers :) If you were to give me some inspiration, it may help. I still have all of you amazing fans from the beginning and new people have come along. Your reviews are really helpful, and give me the strength and ideas to write the stories I don't feel like writing. You guys are awesome! Reviewers, Followers, and even readers! The thought to know that you enjoy what I write really makes me happy :) You guys are awesome! You give me ideas, and you are amazing people to talk to. I love being on Fanfiction and Quotev :) I don't want to lose that bond with you people, cause that would be sad :*( Hey I find whenever I lose a good fanfic, I see in the future that another good one may take it's place. I stopped writing the Phineas and Ferb one, and I picked up the Memory ninja, in my opinion that story is doing great! I just wanted to send you this message saying that I appreciate each and every one of you guys. Thank you! Here's a cookie for being awesome, because cookies are awesome (::) (::) (::) Thank you so much for everything you guys!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


End file.
